Clairvoyance
by Music Lover Always
Summary: There are times when I can see far ahead. It seems that the future becomes clear. But when I almost caught a glimpse of Her face, everything fades into reality… SasuHina full summary inside.
1. The Fateful Dream

Clairvoyance

HEY GUYS! Okay so I'm writing another story and I hope it doesn't become unsuccessful like my other one *cough cough*

A/N PLEASE READ: Okay so I decided to write this one because I felt I could give the original plot of this story some unique twists and touches of my own since I'm basing it off ANOTHER Brazilian soap (THEY ARE JUST SO GOOD! I kid you not). It was really hard to pick the main character of this story because they had to fit their parts correctly that corresponded to the novela. I decided to base it on personality and also clan status of the anime to pick the characters. It was going to be an Itachi fic but he didn't pass the test so yeah *sad face*. Also, this story is a test whether I can begin to write the most ambitious story EVER told. It's called The Clone and it was a Brazilian soap as well but it became REALLY famous in over 90 countries so this story is like a prerequisite for that story that I may or may not write. I did post that story and it's on my profile but I decided that if I'm going to write it, I'm going to delete that story on my profile and rewrite the entire thing since I want it to have that Naruto feeling. You know what I'm saying? Keep it original but just the main plot the same with a few twists of my own.

**SUMMARY:** There are times when I can see far ahead. It seems that the future becomes clear. But when I almost caught a glimpse of Her face, everything fades into reality…

Sasuke is a young man from the countryside of Konoha who, besides being handsome, has the gift of clairvoyance. Tormented by guilt for having foreseen his parent's tragic death and the disappearance of his older brother but unable to prevent it, has made him the young man he is today. Cold and slightly uncaring. He lives with his best friend, Naruto, and his guardian, Iruka but he and Naruto embark on a journey towards Konoha City where their lives are suddenly thrusted into chaotic city life. Amongst the chaos he meets Hinata, an honest and hard-working young lady. They eventually fall in love but not before dealing with good but horrible moments. Will their love be enough though, to conquer all the moments they pass through? This is a story of special powers, missed oppurtunities and a chance for redemption.

**GENRE:** Romance, supernatural, drama, hurt/comfort, dark themes half-way through story and some angst and tragedy.

**PAIRINGS**: THIS IS A SASUHINA FIC! If you don't like it, shoo. NaruSaku, ShikaIno, ItaHana, KakaShizune, NejiTenTen One-sided, KibaHina, SaiHina, and SasuKarin.

**AGES**: Okay everyone is 18 unless specified.

**SETTING**: Okay so it begins in the 1940s and then goes to PRESENT TIME WHICH IS 1955. It is also in Konoha but styles and technology will go back to the 50s so yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or O Profeta xp.

* * *

_**Clairvoyance**_: _the supernatural power of seeing objects or actions removed in space or time from natural viewing._

_1945…_

He remembered as a young boy when he awoke that night, from his deep slumber with a jolt and wiped the cold sweat that made his bangs cling to his forehead. He sat upright and his eyes widened. Unbeknownst to him at the time, his eyes had changed colors from onyx to crimson, a dull red glow radiating from them in the dark room. He panted heavily in the dark room and his eyes glazed over.

_He stared and saw fire engulfing every corner of his room. His transparent form traveled around his small home and saw the flames devour what little furniture he had. He turned to look at the front door and saw a man with an orange mask dragging his unconscious brother away from the flames and into the night._

He blinked and shook his head. His eyes darted back and forth across his room and everything seemed to be in order but...he didn't have time to question himself as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he promptly fainted.

He failed to realize the pair of eyes that watched him from afar.

-xxxxxxxxxxx

Two figures walked in silence as they carried sacks and baskets of vegetables. The smaller of the two had spiky black hair with a tint of blue that could only be seen in the sunlight. He wore khaki shorts and a black blouse with suspenders that attached to his shorts. He decided to break the silence. "Aniki, I had a strange dream last night."

The taller of two stared down at his younger brother with a look of faint interest. He wore simple brown pants that camouflaged the smudges of dirt that clung to his pants and a simple white blouse. His hair was tied back in a pony tail and he had two distinct frown lines on his face. "Oh is that so? What was it about Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked down and scuffed his shoes in the dirt. He stole glances at his brother to see if he was paying attention. "I don't really know but you were in it Itachi."

Now Itachi was amused. He smiled down at Sasuke and asked, "What was I doing in your dream?"

"You were being taken away by this man. Our small house was on fire Nii-san! This man in an orange mask was taking you away!" Sasuke flailed his arms around as he yelled. He dropped his basket as he continued waving his arms around.

Itachi frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. _'Man in an orange mask…?' _thought Itachi as he picked up Sasuke's fallen basket of tomatoes. "It was only a dream Sasuke. It's not like it was a premonition." Itachi stated as he waved his hands over the fallen tomatoes. "Sasuke pick up your tomatoes. We have to be home soon or else we're in trouble."

Sasuke groaned as he picked up his tomatoes and mumbled, "I don't see why we live so far from Konoha."

Itachi ruffled the back of his brother's spiked hair and grinned as he saw him pouting. "Otouto, did you ever think that this life as a farmer is more peaceful than that of a city dweller?"

Sasuke gave him an incredulous look, "Peaceful? We are always hiding under our basement whenever a tornado comes and THEN we have to fix the damages! And then we have to pick fruits and vegetables every week and walk thousands of miles back and forth from home!" Sasuke complained as he finished gathering his tomatoes.

Itachi rolled his eyes and beckoned Sasuke forward. "Whatever you say Sasuke. Just know that we are near the border of Konoha. Come on, let's go." With one arm, he placed it around Sasuke's small shoulder and with the other, carried the sack of vegetables.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Sasuke bid goodnight to his brother and father and was promptly tucked into bed by his mother.

"Kaasan?" Sasuke timidly asked as he poked his head from underneath the covers.

"Yes dear?"

"What's a premolition?"

"What?"

"Premolition! I was telling Itachi about my dream last night and he said something about a premolition."

His mother laughed. "You mean premonition."

Sasuke nodded eagerly and he sat upright. "What does it mean?"

"It's when you dream about a future event honey." She chuckled as Sasuke raised an eyebrow and put on his thinking face. She clapped her hands and rubbed them. "Now, go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." She kissed the top of his forehead, her dark tresses brushing against his cheek. "Goodnight."

Sasuke yawned and lazily smiled. "Night Kaasan."

-xxxxxxxxxx

It was midnight when chaos surged from the small house. The shattering of glass woke Sasuke up immediately. He looked around his room and noticed an orange glow coming from the bottom from his door. He ran to it and grasped the doorknob, only to yank his hand back in pain. "It burned me!"

Sasuke grabbed his blanket and used it to open the door. He was greeted by whipping flames and he stepped back. "Kaasan! Tousan! Aniki!" He called out.

"Sasuke!"

'_Aniki…'_ Sasuke thought. "Aniki help! I can't get out of my room!" Sasuke's eyes began to water from the smoke and from the fear that began to creep up. He began to cough from the smoke and he almost collapsed but he felt himself being lifted off the ground.

"Sasuke, keep your head down!" Itachi commanded as he tucked Sasuke's head under his chin. He stared around but everything was either covered in flames or smoke, which obscured his vision. He took a chance and ran. He didn't hear his brother's sobbing, didn't know if his parents were all right or how the fire began. All he knew was that he needed to keep his otouto safe. As he was running, a piece of the burning ceiling fell and hit Itachi in the back of the leg. He let out a pained sound and stumbled. He noticed his leg was on fire but he continued on. He burst through the door and stumbled out into an open, grassy plain. He set Sasuke down and focused his attention on his leg.

"Aniki your leg is on fire!" Sasuke shrieked as he looked around frantically for his family's well. He found it and sighed in relief as he saw the bucket near it as well. He tied a rope to the bucket's handle and lowered it into the well, where he began to fill it with water. He noticed his brother's desperate attempts to extinguish the flames from this leg. This led him to hurry his pace and lift the heavy bucket faster. He grabbed the bucket and almost dropped it due to its weight but he steadied himself. He ran to Itachi and poured the water on his leg. He heard his brother scream but he kept pouring. Soon, the flame was extinguished.

Itachi panted as he fell onto the ground. He stared at his brother who only continued to sob. He stood up slowly and limped over to Sasuke. "Shh, it's okay." He hugged Sasuke and rubbed his back, comforting him. He stared at his burning home and decided to go back inside. He grasped both of Sasuke's shoulders and whispered into Sasuke's ear, "Sasuke listen to me. I'm going to go back and find Okaasan and Otousan."

"NO!" His lips began to tremble. "Don't leave me here!"

Itachi sighed and then turned Sasuke around. "See that bush over there?" He pointed to bush that was nestled between the well and the forest. "I will find you there. I promise."

"That man in the mask is going to hurt you Aniki! And you're hurt!" Sasuke grabbed the hem of Itachi's blouse and refused to let go.

"Sasuke! That was just a dream!"

"Nu ugh! Our house is on fire! My dream came true! It was a premonition!" Sasuke stomped his foot and tried to pull his brother back. "STOP IT!" Itachi pushed him in the opposite direction and limped towards the burning house. "Go and hide." He saw Sasuke from the corner of his eyes, trying to follow him but a warning glance stopped him in his tracks.

-xxxxxxx

Inside the house, Itachi tried to see his surroundings, past the smoke and tears that brimmed in his eyes. _'I can't see…'_ He thought as he took small, cautious steps forward. "Mom! Dad!" he called out.

He heard heavy footsteps and he twisted around, only to come face to face with a man in an orange mask. _'What?' _He thought of Sasuke and his eyes widened. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks that Sasuke not only had a dream, but a vision of the future. A premonition. "Who-"

He never got to finish his sentence as everything went black.

-xxxxxxxx

Sasuke hid behind the bushes of his family's land and watched from afar. He saw movement near the door and saw two horses moving restlessly around the carriage that bound them to it. He saw a man carrying Itachi and throw him unceremoniously into the carriage. "Niisan!"

The man faced Sasuke and took off his mask. It was at that precise moment that Sasuke clutched his head in pain. He heard high frequencies in his head and then he was presented another vision.

_Money. He could see money floating around him and the man. He felt a cold hand land on his shoulder and he turned and faced the man. A name popped into his mind. Madara…He felt his own lips quirk upward into a smirk and continued watching the money floating around them._

Sasuke screamed and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.

* * *

_1955…Present time_

That was 10 years ago. Sasuke remembered those two nights as clear as the sun. He looked outside the window and saw that it was still dark out and that he had only a couple of hours before the sun would rise. He rolled over to his side on his straw mattress and rolled his eyes as he watched his friend drool on the floor and snore. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep once more.

_It was Her again. She was standing in front of him with her back facing him. They stood only a few meters away from each other. They were in a field of tall grass, surrounded by pink flowers that stretched for miles on. Her lavender hair was gently tossed backwards by the wind that subtly blew. Her hair settled gracefully back in place. It cascaded down the small of her back like a waterfall. It was beautiful and mesmerizing. She had her arms behind her back and she swayed on the tips of her toes. Her skin was creamy as milk, with a rosy tint. She wore a white sundress that hugged her thin waist and flared at the bottom._

_Sasuke took a step forward and so did she. Every step he took towards her, she would move away. He was getting irritated and he began to run after her. He swallowed a growl of annoyance as she began to run as well. He abruptly stopped and so did she. The wind tussled his spiked hair and he asked, "Who are you?"_

_He could feel the change in the atmosphere and it became lighter, more carefree. He swore he could feel her smiling. This time the wind blew even harder than before and his hair and pollen obscured his vision. He covered his face and squinted. His eyes widened as she began to call his name. She slowly turned around…_

_Sasuke…_

_Sasuke…_

"Oi Sasuke!"

He felt a hard whack to the side of his face. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed the front of his blonde friend's shirt. "Don't piss me off in the morning Dobe."

"Teme!"

In a matter of seconds, the two were on the floor grappling. Sasuke was on the bottom while the blonde sat on his waist. Sasuke used his right leg to kick out the blonde's leg out from under him and he overturned their positions. Sasuke now sat on top of him and raised his arm back, ready to punch his face.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Stop it at once!" a harsh voice demanded as he slammed the door opened to their bedroom. The two of them had given each other a final glare before they got off each other. "What is the matter with you two? Already starting fight in the morning eh?" He rubbed the scar on his nose and tapped his foot impatiently. "Well?"

"Iruka! Sasuke started it!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke and pouted like an overgrown child.

"Hn." Sasuke looked away and glared at the ground.

Iruka's eye twitched and he let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay I don't want to know. I made breakfast so get your butts downstairs and then we'll head off to work on the ranch okay? We have a long day ahead of us so get a move on!" He heard them both grumble and then whacked Naruto upside the head when he walked past him and then stopped Sasuke as he was following suit. "Sasuke, Sarutobi-sama is here to speak with you and Naruto. He requested to speak with you in private though."

Sasuke raised a fine eyebrow and crossed his arms. "What for?"

Iruka gave him a sad glance and then he gave him a slight smile afterwards. "He needs to tell you something important. That's all I can say."

Sasuke scoffed and then nodded. "All right. I'll talk to him. Where is he?"

"He's waiting outside for you."

Sasuke walked past Iruka to meet with Sarutobi but not before receiving a whack as well.

* * *

Lavender eyes looked at the glass vases all around her and smiled at her own reflection. She turned around and smiled at the factory workers and wrote on her clipboard. She walked carefully among the aisles of glass vases and recorded information as she walked by. She set her clipboard down and observed a red vase and flicked it to test the quality. She fingered the outer edges of it and then raised it up to eye level. Deeming it was good, she set it down carefully before recording her observations onto her clipboard. She felt unexpected, strong arms wrap around her waist and spin her around.

"Ah! K-Kiba!"

The young man known as Kiba dipped her backwards and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling her back up again and kissing her neck. Her felt smaller hands grab his arms and try to push his arms back.

"W-We can't kiss each other in the factory."

"I can't resist it Hinata. You're just too…cute." He stole a kiss from her cheek and Hinata blushed as the factory workers started snickering. Kiba ruffled his shaggy, brown hair and grinned at Hinata's flushed face. He grabbed a lavender vase and lifted it carefully. "I made this specifically for you. See?" He turned it around so the front was facing her. "I even engraved your name on it." He handed it to her.

Hinata took it and smiled warmly. She looked up at Kiba and scolded playfully, "Kiba, we're e-employees here at Root Factory! I-I can't accept it."

He waved it off and said, "It's yours. Think of me whenever you see it." He smiled widely as he saw Hinata hugging it close to her chest.

"It's beautiful." She turned it over and traced the outline of its curvy shape. The vase was long and curved right underneath the neck of the vase but only slightly since it was a skinny vase. It had a heart in the middle with her name engraved in fine calligraphy. "T-Thank you Kiba." She looked downwards and then faced him. "Sometimes, I feel like I don't deserve you."

"And why do you feel like I'm undeserving of your love?"

"You c-care about me too much."

"And you don't?" He narrowed his eyes.

Hinata began to stutter uncontrollably but he only laughed. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips. Hinata gave him a warning glance before looking around her to see if the manager happened to be there. Kiba whispered into her ear, "I'll pick you up at the Hyuuga compound later tonight. I have something important to ask you." He nibbled her ear but didn't expect to be pinched.

* * *

"Ah Sasuke!" the older man exclaimed. "My…you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you."

"That was ten years ago." Sasuke stated irritably. _'When you found me unconscious after the fire.'_ He thought bitterly. "So, what is it that is so important that you have to tell me?"

Sarutobi rubbed his chin and coughed. He took out a handkerchief and wiped his mouth before facing Sasuke. "Come, let us walk."

-xxxxxxxxx

As they walked around the ranch, Sarutobi began to speak. "Sasuke, I met someone in Konoha City that I never thought I would meet a couple of days ago before arriving here." He waved his arms around the small ranch.

Sasuke looked uninterested but nodded anyway.

"It was by chance that I met this man but he asked me if I was a traveling teacher. I told him I was and he asked where I was going. I told him I would pass by here to find any other students who are willing to learn basic skills in reading or arithmetic." He paused and gave a side glance at Sasuke who only seemed to be paying half attention and the other half tuning him out. He coughed and regained most of his attention. "He asked me for a favor. He asked me find someone by the name Sasuke Uchiha."

Now this caught Sasuke's full attention and he looked at the man curiously.

Sarutobi sighed and took out his glasses from his pants pocket. "Sasuke, that man who asked for you was your brother, Itachi. He has been looking for you for the past ten years."

Sasuke's eyes widened and then they were filled with rage. "It took him that long to finally find me in some backwater countryside like this?" He motioned all around him and then clenched his fists.

"Calm down." He patted his shoulder but only to jerk it back as Sasuke coldly brushed it off. "There are many reasons as to why your brother took so long to find you. He gave me a letter to hand over to you." He took out a wrinkled envelope from his pocket and handed it over to Sasuke. "I want you to read it after I talk to you and Naruto tonight." He patted Sasuke on the shoulder and pointed to the door of the small house they stood in front of. "Go inside and put it somewhere safely, so you can help Iruka and Naruto with the chores." He gave a wide grin and it only got bigger as he saw Sasuke's irritated face.

-xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke walked up the stairs to the bedroom he and Naruto shared. He plopped down on the bed and glanced at the letter in his hands. '_Maybe I should just read it. The old man won't even know.'_ He began to rip the edges but he heard stomping up the stairs and quickly stuffed in underneath his straw bed. _'Dammit Naruto…'_

Naruto walked into the bedroom and grinned. "So, thought you can laze around here while we work our asses off eh?"

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. "Dobe, Sarutobi wanted to speak with me."

"What for?"

"None of your business."

Naruto's grin faltered and was replaced with a scowl. "Sheesh, what crawled up your ass this morning?"

Sasuke ignored his question and stared at the ceiling, crossing his arms behind his shoulder. "It's that dream again."

Naruto raised both his eyebrows. "You mean the one with the girl?" He paused and tapped his chin. "Your powers are strange y'know that right?"

Sasuke nodded and continued, "There are times when I can see far ahead. It seems that the future becomes clear. But when I almost caught a glimpse of Her face, everything fades into reality."

"That was deep Sasuke. I'm surprised."

Sasuke got up and whacked him upside the head. "This is why I never tell you anything."

Naruto was about to retaliate before they heard Iruka's voice, "STOP BEING LAZY YOU TWO AND GET DOWN HERE TO HELP NOW!"

They both groaned and worked till dinner. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what the old man wanted to tell him _and_ Naruto. It was all so confusing and he thought of his brother who was alive and well and his fists clenched.

* * *

HEY GUYS! That was a bad ending and really rushed but I needed to end it here so this chapter doesn't become too long or too boring. Okay so there will be some interaction between Sasuke and Hinata next chapter but I don't want to go too slow or too fast because I want their relationship to be realistic (somewhat…) Anyway constructive criticism is welcomed and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. Thanks! MUCH LOVE TO THE PEOPLE!


	2. Decisions

Hey this is somewhat of a fast update from me hehe anyway I hope you like this chapter even though not much SasuHina if any actually but next chapter, there totally will be but I needed to introduce major characters that will have a huge impact on this story so yeah. Again I want to make this love relationship between Sasuke and Hinata seem realistic so it's not going to go too slow or too fast. Moderate my readers, moderate speed. Anyway instead of doing AP Bio homework, I'm writing this chapter. I'm such a procrastinator *sweatdrop*.

**SUMMARY:** There are times when I can see far ahead. It seems that the future becomes clear. But when I almost caught a glimpse of Her face, everything fades into reality…

Sasuke is a young man from the countryside of Konoha who, besides being handsome, has the gift of clairvoyance. Tormented by guilt for having foreseen his parent's tragic death and the disappearance of his older brother but unable to prevent it, has made him the young man he is today. Cold and slightly uncaring. He lives with his best friend, Naruto, and his guardian, Iruka but he and Naruto embark on a journey towards Konoha City where their lives are suddenly thrusted into chaotic city life. Amongst the chaos he meets Hinata, an honest and hard-working young lady. They eventually fall in love but not before dealing with good but horrible moments. Will their love be enough though, to conquer all the moments they pass through? This is a story of special powers, missed oppurtunities and a chance for redemption.

**GENRE:** Romance, supernatural, drama, hurt/comfort and some angst and tragedy.

**PAIRINGS**: THIS IS A SASUHINA FIC! If you don't like it, shoo. NaruSaku, ShikaIno, ItaHana, KakaShizune One-sided, KibaHina, SaiHina, and SasuKarin.

**AGES**: Okay everyone is 18 unless specified.

**SETTING**: Okay so it begins in the 1940s and then goes to PRESENT TIME WHICH IS 1955. It is also in Konoha but styles and technology will go back to the 50s so yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or O Profeta xp.

_**Clairvoyance**_: _the supernatural power of seeing objects or actions removed in space or time from natural viewing._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two: Decisions_

It was midday and Hinata walked towards her secretary desk for the umpteenth time that day. The desk was placed near the owner of the glass factory's office and she couldn't be more grateful for that since walking to her desk to another destination far from it would tire her out. She grabbed a pile of stacked papers into her arms and walked to the door of her boss's office. She shifted the weight of the papers in one arm and used the other to knock on the door.

"Come in." a smooth voice answered.

Hinata opened the door and shyly walked in. "H-Hello Sai-san. H-Here are the p-papers you requested."

A fairly young man had his back turned from her and he faced her. He had very pale skin and short, ink-black hair. His eyes were also black that pierced through anyone's soul and it frightened anyone who received it. He gave her a genuine smile and took the papers from her hands. "Thank you Hinata."

His piercing gaze made Hinata fidget and she pressed her forefingers together and nervously said, "W-Well if that's all, could I please leave a little early? M-My father doesn't f-feel well and I would l-like to be home earlier t-than usual."

Sai nodded. "Of course. I'll be leaving a little early as well."

"Thank you sir." Hinata made her way to the door but she was stopped by Sai's voice.

"Hinata."

"Yes sir?"

"You look gorgeous today." He smiled as he complimented her. He began to rummage through the drawers in his desk and found an item he was looking for. "I was looking around until I saw this perfume and I thought of you. I thought you might like it."

Hinata blushed and her gaze fell onto the floor. "Oh…umm…thank y-you sir." Hinata twiddled her fingers together once more and then spoke again but this time in embarrassment. "It's a wonderful gift b-but I cannot accept it. I-I have a boyfriend."

"It's just a gift from a friend." He grabbed Hinata's hand and placed the gift into her palms.

"I-I'm grateful but I can't sir." Hinata gave the gift back to him and placed her arms behind her back. She refused to look at him and her cheeks tinged a darker shade of red but Sai couldn't tell since her hair fell in front of her face and covered her cheeks.

Sai's smile faltered and it was replaced with a strained one. "I didn't want to offend you." He rotated the perfume in his hands and he looked at Hinata once more.

"I-I didn't want to appear rude either but…" Hinata looked at the clock and her eyes widened. "W-Well if you'll e-excuse me." She hurriedly walked out of his office and took her vase that Kiba made her and walked out of Root's Glass Company.

Meanwhile, Sai was left dumbfounded and he released a long sigh as he dropped the gift unceremoniously on the desk.

* * *

A fairly old man heard the door of the compound open and then shut softly. He scooted his chair back and used the table he was sitting by as support when he looked to see who the intruder was from the corner of his eyes and found that it his daughter. He let out a sigh of relief. "Hinata, you're back early." He commented as he watched her drop her purse on the couch and made her way towards him.

"W-Well you said y-you were feeling a bit sick this morning."

Hiashi waved it off and then lightly scolded her. "It's dangerous for a young lady such as you to walk in the streets alone. Now if it was my decision, you wouldn't have to work and I would be the one working."

Hinata gave him a small smile and jokingly said, "And what would we live off of? Welfare?"

Hiashi scoffed and brushed his long, graying hair back. "Off my retired pay of course." He gave her a stern look as he said this and tapped the table harshly in irritation.

Hinata was used to this and she combed her hair back with her fingers and tucked strands of her dark hair behind her ear. "Father, your retired pay c-can barely afford y-your medications." She tiredly told him once again. Even though she has repeated the same phrase over and over, the flash of hurt in his eyes never ceases. Hinata immediately regretted saying these words however. She strode over to him and placed her arms around his shoulders and hugged him close to her. "I-I didn't want to hurt you father. I know i-it's not your fault. Y-You've been the best father you could be and worked h-hard all your life. That r-retired pay is s-so small that it finished before the first month ended."

Hiashi begrudgingly agreed to her statement and grunted.

Hinata continued on, with more confidence. "That's why I always say we should sell the Hyuuga compound and go somewhere smaller."

Hiashi scrunched up his nose in disagreement. "Never!" He pounded the table with his fists and startled Hinata. He calmed down when he saw that his reaction startled her. "No Hinata. This is where I grew up. I married your mother here and lived with her here." He gazed fondly at the family picture that contained his wife and daughters. "This is where you and your sister were born." He shook his head at the thought of moving out of the compound. "No, the only time I would leave the compound is when I die."

Hinata gave him a tired smile. "Well the o-only solution is to r-rent out the rooms." She then put on a serious face. "But NO strangers. I-I'm going to t-take down the posters advertising our r-rooms."

"Hinata, I've been alive much longer than you have and I can tell a good person from a bad one." He stated matter-of-factly. He then pointed to the hallway of the compound. "Unlike you who brought that troublemaker into this compound."

Hinata rolled her eyes and tried to explain. "Father, he's a g-good person. H-He has a job, pays rent on t-time, honest and good and h-he's your nephew! I don't know why you d-dislike him so much." She placed her hands on her hips.

Hiashi threw his hands up in the air. " Now don't start defending your cousin Neji."

"Did I hear my name?" A calm voice asked as he stood by the frame of the door with his arms crossed and a smirk upon his face.

Hinata and Hiashi sighed.

* * *

_Chop chop chop_

Chopping could be heard in the small apartment as a young woman cut carrots. A strand of brunette hair kept falling from her pony tail and she brushed it back with the back of her arm. As she was doing this, a strong arm grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him. She gasped out his name. "Itachi! You gotta stop doing that! Especially since I'm holding a knife." She waved the knife in the air to rouse caution but the man only stared at her with amusement.

He plucked the knife from her grasp and set it on the sink. "You should know that it's me by now, Hana." His bangs tickled her cheek as his face came nearer and he nibbled on her ear.

She began to wiggle in his grasp and laughed. "That tickles," she wheezed out. He stopped and placed his lips firmly on hers and they both lovingly kissed each other. (A/N: Okay I suck at writing lovey dovey scenes especially since I'm making disgusted faces so bear with me people XD) Their lip locking session was interrupted however by the door to their apartment slamming open.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Itachi and Hana both looked to see that it was her younger brother, Kiba who interrupted them. Hana looked flustered but then she regained her composure. "How many times do I have to tell you to knock first?" She untangled herself from Itachi's arms and tapped her foot irritably.

Kiba chuckled and then added, "You're my sister. I have to make sure Itachi isn't hurting you or anything." He gave Itachi a knowing look but he received an emotionless stare. Kiba turned his attention to his sister once more. "Anyway I didn't know you guys were going to be kissing like hormonal teenagers. I mean, the both of you are 25!"

Hana clenched her fists and she stalked over to him before Itachi grabbed her waist from behind. "Kiba, stop antagonizing your sister. What is it that you want or want to tell us?"

A huge grin broke out onto his face and he took out a small velvet box from his pocket. He opened it to reveal a thin yellow gold band that leads to a large, oval-shaped amethyst stone set at the center. Round, shiny diamonds trim the oval shape for a dazzling and elegant effect.

Hana immediately forgot her anger and walked over to her brother. "Oh Kiba it's beautiful!" She plucked the box from his hand and examined the ring closer. "It must have cost you a fortune!" She took the ring out and placed it near her ring finger, admiring the shine it radiated in the light.

"Yeah, I had to use all my savings and get a loan from the bank to buy this ring." He snatched it back from his sister.

"When are you going to propose to Hinata?" Itachi asked. He casually strode over to Hana and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Tonight."

"Where are you going to take her?" He asked.

Kiba rubbed the back of his head. "Um…I actually haven't thought of that."

"Kiba!" Hana said exasperatedly. "You should have thought of that earlier! Maybe you should propose to her some other day when you think about where and how you are going to propose."

"No way! I've waited about three weeks to finally buy this ring and Hinata is going to get it tonight. I'm not going to screw it up." He walked towards the door and gave them both a thumbs up before leaving.

"Do you think he's going to screw up?" Hana asked Itachi.

He shrugged and pecked her on the cheeks. "Perhaps not. Kiba can be sincere and serious when he wants to be. He's your brother. You should know him better than I do."

He received a smack on the shoulder. She glared at him but then another thought popped up into her mind. "Speaking of brothers, do you think your brother Sasuke received the letter?"

Itachi sighed. "By now he should have." He put on a thoughtful face. "I hope he can forgive me after all these years. Ever since '_He'_-"

Hana shushed him by placing her finger on his lips. "It's not your fault. When Sasuke comes to the city, you can explain everything. I'm sure he'll understand."

Doubt was etched across his face and his frown lines appeared bolder than usual. "Ever since he was little, he held the longest grudge over anything." He chuckled at the memories that flashed in his mind and continued, "I will receive a call from Sarutobi tomorrow afternoon on my brother's decision. Then I'll know whether Sasuke will forgive me for me for not being there when he needed me most."

* * *

Sasuke took out the envelope from under his bed and stared at it once more. He pondered over the events that took place during dinner. He remembered Naruto's ecstatic face when he heard of Sarutobi's offer to move into Konoha City with Sasuke and his estranged brother. He also remembered the saddened look on Iruka's face with the thought of them both venturing off into the unknown. Sarutobi's word echoed in his mind however. "_I thought of you and your sadness, guilt and anger. I also thought of Naruto as well and his losses. Why don't you come with me and stay with your brother. He worried over your well being these past ten years you know? I'll be leaving in two days so make your decision quick." _He shook the thoughts from his head and ripped the side of the envelope open and he carefully took out the letter. He unfolded it and it read:

_Sasuke,_

_I can't find the words to begin my explanation for my disappearance after all these years otouto. Well…you did foresee my disappearance with your special powers. Do your eyes still see what cannot be seen through natural viewing? _

_I believe you already heard my proposal of coming to live with me in Konoha City. Please accept my offer of coming to live with me Sasuke. You will find many opportunities here than in the countryside. I know you might be angry with me after all these years without me being there for you after our parents' death but I cannot explain my reasons in this letter. I will tell you when you decide to come here and hopefully, you will come to forgive me. _

_To be honest with you Sasuke, I've looked everywhere for you through wanderers and merchants. I tried searching for you myself but it became harder and harder for me to do so. I first checked where we used to live but looking around our small plot of land, you were nowhere to be seen and I became extremely worried over your well being so I searched for you within a ten mile radius but no clues of you could be found. It became very difficult with every passing year since you kept growing and appearances change when one becomes a young man. I had the fortune of finding a wandering teacher, Hiruzen Sarutobi, after all these years who knew who you were. I'm writing this letter hurriedly since he will be leaving in an hour so forgive my hasty reasons. There is one thing I want you to know. I never abandoned you Sasuke, even if I had to, it would only be for the best for you and your safety. Never forget that._

_I await your answer soon otouto._

_Sincerely, _

_Itachi Uchiha_

Sasuke gripped the letter tightly in his hands and he wanted to crumple it and burn it in the fireplace but he found his lips trembling and soon, water droplets began to fall on the letter from his tears. _'Ten years thinking you were dead but you're alive…'_ A part of him was relieved to know that at least, his brother was okay but still, he cannot let go of his anger easily. He gently folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope. He hastily wiped the tears away after hearing Naruto's loud stomping and walked towards the window. He looked up at the moon.

"Sasuke," Naruto started softly. He stood beside Sasuke and looked up at the night sky as well. "What do you think of moving to the city?"

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I think we should go teme. We can start new lives and make new friends. Iruka even suggested we should go," Naruto eyes went downcast and he smiled sadly, "but I'm torn between leaving Iruka and the ranch and going to Konoha City."

Sasuke listened intently but his heart was also torn between leaving his normal life and going into something new. "I'm still mad with Itachi."

"I don't think he would leave you without a good reason." Naruto argued.

"It's not the fact he left. He was taken away but it's the fact that he didn't return. I was only eight and I lost everything I knew." He pounded the window sill.

"I lost everything too after my parents died after Hurricane Kyuubi! I was only a baby but still, he found you right?"

"…" Sasuke's bangs covered his eyes as he looked downcast.

"Either way, I feel horrible about the thought of leaving Iruka to take care of the ranch."

"He can take care of himself. He knew how to take care of everything before we came." Sasuke replied.

"That's right." A new voice answered. Iruka wrapped both of his arms around Naruto and Sasuke. "Go you two. The both of you are young and," He coughed and patted his chest, "Oh, I'm not a man who cries but I feel like it right now." He let out a nervous chuckle and his eyes softened when he saw Naruto's worried look. "I've know you two for about ten years and knowing that the both of you will be far away-"

"Aww Iruka!" Naruto patted his back. "If it makes you feel better, I can stay and help you with the ranch. I don't know about teme here though." He pointed at Sasuke.

Iruka laughed. "No it's fine. I'm still tough!" He flexed his biceps and then gave them both serious looks. "Staying here isn't doing any good for the both of you, especially for you, Sasuke. That sadness is consuming you. I see it every day on your face and in your actions. It's not only that but the thought of being stuck here, in the countryside as well. Go and make your own path in the city." He patted Sasuke's hair who let out a grunt of annoyance and ruffled Naruto's hair. Iruka gave them one last glance before going downstairs.

Sasuke blinked and turned to face Naruto who for once, was at a loss for words. He played with a lone thread that hung from the curtain of the window sill and then he whispered, "Dobe, I decided I'll go to the city and live with my brother."

Naruto glanced up and then let out a huge grin. "I'm coming too!"

For the first time in a very long time, Sasuke let out a tiny, genuine smile of appreciation for his best friend.

* * *

_Night…_

Hinata and Kiba walked in silence in the streets of Konoha, the moonlight illuminating their figures, casting their silhouettes on the wet ground. Hinata noticed that throughout their date, Kiba kept fondling something in the pocket of his coat. "Y-You said you wanted t-to talk to me about something important and y-you're so quiet. Quieter than I-I usually am." She giggled at her own statement.

Kiba nervously patted the back of his head and gave her an insecure smile. "I don't know how to start." He cleared his throat and went on, "I've rehearsed this for about a week and still, I can't seem to say it without probably screwing it up." He paused and grabbed her hand. "I'll just say it."

He bent down on one knee and took out the velvet box from his coat. He opened it and heard Hinata gasp softly. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

AHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! I'm so evil for leaving it there but yeah no SasuHina interaction yet but next chapter, I promise there will be some interactions between the two next chapter (chapter 3 dun dun dunnn). This chapter was long and I'm sorry about that but I had to fit stuff in so the next chapter would be more interesting and stuff. Gah my brain hurts and it's 2 am in the morning. *eyes slowly closing* Okay so I seriously had a hard time writing this chapter cuz I tried to keep Sasuke in character but I think I failed so please don't bash me *avoids angry Sasuke fans* Itachi was also very hard to write and so was his letter so again I'm sorry! Kiba seemed like one of the easiest to write but still, his role in this chapter has a HUGE impact in the story and for later chapters to come DUN DUN DUNNN). This is my FASTEST update ever in four years and yeah, hopefully it stays like this. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! It makes me want to write more and the less I get, the more I want to procrastinate. I would like to say thank you to those who placed this story on their favorites and alerts and those who reviewed. MUCH LOVE TO THE PEOPLE!


	3. The Meeting That Shook Two Worlds

Hey guys! So I don't know whether I can update regularly cuz AP Bio is taking up most of my time and kicking my ass and so is calculus. Speaking of calculus, I wanted to make this "special" shout out to my most "adored" math teacher this year:

FUCK YOU MR. MICHAEL MOORE! I FUCKING HATE YOUR FATASS BEING AND I HOPE YOU RETIRE SOON DAMMIT! FUCK!

I don't care if I get caught. He gave me zero on the math test because I didn't show up the entire day at school. Fuck, this isn't college yet y'know? Plus, he wants to suspend me. Oh no, I am not taking his shit anymore. Fuck this. Fuck you.

Anyway, enough about me, here is the third chapter for Clairvoyance.

By the way, anyone who can speak Spanish, Pondré ésta fanfic en español con la ayuda de una beta reader porque él o ella (no sé si son mujer o hombre) va a traducir mi fanfic ^^. Es que en verdad, no sé escribir mucho en español. ¡Lo siento! Se llamará Clarividencia.

Okay back on track people! Here you go!

**SUMMARY:** There are times when I can see far ahead. It seems that the future becomes clear. But when I almost caught a glimpse of Her face, everything fades into reality…

Sasuke is a young man from the countryside of Konoha who, besides being handsome, has the gift of clairvoyance. Tormented by guilt for having foreseen his parent's tragic death and the disappearance of his older brother but unable to prevent it, has made him the young man he is today, cold and slightly uncaring. He lives with his best friend, Naruto, and his guardian, Iruka but he and Naruto embark on a journey towards Konoha City where their lives are suddenly thrust into chaotic city life. Amongst the chaos he meets Hinata, an honest and hard-working young lady. They eventually fall in love but not before dealing with good and horrible moments. Will their love be enough though, to conquer all the moments they pass through? This is a story of special powers, missed opportunities and a chance for redemption.

**GENRE:** Romance, supernatural, drama, hurt/comfort, dark themes half-way through story and some angst and tragedy.

**PAIRINGS**: THIS IS A SASUHINA FIC! If you don't like it, shoo. NaruSaku, ShikaIno, ItaHana, KakaShizune, NejiTenTen One-sided, KibaHina, SaiHina, and SasuKarin.

**AGES**: Okay everyone is 18 unless specified. Itachi and Hana are 25. Shizune is 28 and Kakashi is 29.

**SETTING**: Okay so it begins in the 1940s and then goes to PRESENT TIME WHICH IS 1955. It is also in Konoha but styles and technology will go back to the 50s so yeah.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or O profeta.

**A/N: Okay so picked out songs for you guys to listen to when reading this story at certain times so here they are:**

**Close to You sung by Cidia e Dan  
I Need You by The Beatles. **

**The I Need You song I chose was not sung by the Beatles but I like it better because it sounded lighter which I needed it to be. Also the Close to You song is by the Carpenters but I really like this version better so I'll tell you guys what to type when I cue you to listen to the song. Thanks!**

**Okay so the VVVVVVVVVVV means line break and xxxxxxxxx means mini line break and a slight change of scene.**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_Chapter Three: The Meeting That Shook Two Worlds_

Hinata could only stare at Kiba with her mouth slightly agape. Marriage? Was she even ready for such a thing and why didn't she realize that this was why Kiba took her this evening? Realizing she had her mouth open, she immediately closed it and grabbed his hands and pulled him up from his proposing position. She noticed his look of utter confusion but he stood up without complaint.

Kiba spoke up first, "Your silence is scaring me Hinata." He stole nervous glances at her and his hands slightly trembled, causing the velvet box to jitter here and there in his palms.

Hinata looked at the ring and admired its simple twinkle under the moonlight. The ring was quite gorgeous but that was not of importance to her. She slowly raised her head up and stared into Kiba's face. She started out softly, "K-Kiba, you've been s-so honest and so sincere…"

"Say yes then." He lightly urged her as he frantically searched for approval in her eyes. He saw uncertainty and for the first time in a long time, he felt scared.

"M-Marriage is such a s-serious step in life." Hinata played with the hem of her dress and she kept racking her brain for an answer to give to him. She didn't know what to say. Many thoughts ran through her mind and all just crashed and burned as she realized that the reasons that came up in her mind would probably hurt Kiba or give him false hope. A light bulb lit up in her mind and she made up her mind. "Will you g-give me a couple of d-days to give you a-an answer?"

Kiba felt cold and numb. He felt the world around him crash and shatter into a million pieces like shards of glass and he wasn't even rejected! The feeling of being left hanging there felt even worse. If it had been a yes, he would have pulled her into his arms and twirl her around the street and consider himself the most euphoric man alive. Then again, if she said no, he…he didn't know what he'd do. He couldn't look into her face any longer. His eyes darted back and forth from the ground, towards the sky but anywhere but her. He just…couldn't. "You don't love me, do you Hinata?" he asked dejectedly.

Hinata's head snapped up at his question. "O-O-Of course I do Kiba!" She looked away this time, "But, it's an important d-decision to make. P-Please understand that." She couldn't help but feel horrible as she saw his down trodden face and she raised one hand to place it on his cheek.

He was surprised as he felt her caressing his cheek. It snapped him out of his tormented reverie and brought him back into the present. He grabbed the hand that was caressing his cheek into his own calloused hand and brought her palm towards his lips for a simple kiss. "All right Hinata, I will give you time BUT," he looked straight at her with a serious face, "I won't accept a no for an answer. I would move mountains to marry you right now." And that was the truth. Hinata is the world for him and if she wasn't present, then there was no light in his life.

Hinata gulped but nonetheless, she gave him a nervous smile.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_Two days later…Countryside_

Sasuke, Naruto, Iruka and Sarutobi stood on a platform around a crowded station. They both waited in awkward silence for the train to arrive and Iruka kept stealing glances at the two boys. He reminisced those times when Naruto and Sasuke were just young children who lost everything and first arrived at his doorstep, accompanied by Sarutobi. He remembered the fierce rivalry that Naruto had started against the Uchiha and chuckled. At least it brought them closer together and it just became a childish thing now. Iruka lips straightened as he remembered Sasuke secluding himself from him and Naruto for the first couple of months and always lashing out at them. He was only twenty when they were brought to him and he didn't know how to handle with children like them and the ranch he had just bought at the same time. It had been a nightmare and a blessing. Although it had been one of the worst moments in his life but he was glad when Sasuke soon opened up with them and began to trust them more and more with each year that came. It was a sign that Iruka didn't fail them and a grin was once again brought upon his lips.

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently but he couldn't help but feel distraught at the idea of leaving his guardian behind. His usual humorous antics weren't being put their use today. Not when leaving his childhood home behind.

Sasuke stared at the tracks with eyes glazed over. He kept thinking of his brother and the letter he read. He thought of their reunion and his reactions. Many scenarios played in his mind. One was where he would punch his brother in the jaw for leaving him in the middle of nowhere for a decade and then punching him again to relieve the last bit of anger within him. The next scenario was of him embracing his brother but then he immediately put the idea off since he had too much pride to do so and considering he is still angry. He looked at the clock that hung from the station and sighed. It won't be until a couple of minutes later that the train arrived for departure.

Sarutobi picked up his suitcase and told the young men he would meet them in the train and then when the first stop came, he would leave without them. "Remember you two; you get off at the fourth stop okay?" They both nodded and he grunted in approval as he made his way into the train.

Sasuke and Naruto turned to face Iruka and Sasuke mentally groaned as he saw Iruka's watering eyes and trembling lips. He audibly groaned however when Naruto stared right at him with the same look as Iruka's. "Dobe, you're coming with me." His left eye twitched in annoyance.

"It's not that teme! We're leaving Iruka behind and everything we knew!" He exclaimed shakily.

Sasuke just sighed. Iruka then reached into his pocket and took out two small pouches that were plump and made clinking noises inside. "Here, I saved some money over the years to give it to the both of you when time came for you to leave." He gave them both a wide grin and rubbed his scar. He placed it in Naruto's hand first and then Sasuke's but he was surprised when Sasuke refused it.

"I'll all right Iruka."

Iruka grabbed his wrist and placed it forcefully in his palms once more. "Take it! The city is really expensive and you guys won't really know where to go or what to do when you get there." He then bent down to pick up their luggage and shoved it into their arms. "Now go." He lightly pushed them to the train entrance and then stopped them. '_This is it.' _He thought. He felt a tightening in his throat and a heavy weight on his heart but he didn't want to full out bawl in front of them. He gave them a hearty embrace, filled with sadness but hope. He heard the announcement that the train was going to depart in one minute and he watched Sasuke and Naruto scramble into the train.

"We'll see you again soon Iruka!" Naruto yelled out as he opened one of the train's windows and stuck his head out. Sasuke gave Iruka one last glance before he shoved Naruto away from the window and into their seats in the next boxcar, calling him a moron in the process.

He didn't miss the meaning of Sasuke's last glance however. They held one word: _Gratitude._ A multitude of emotions ran through Iruka and for the first time in his thirty years of life, he felt like a proud father who prepared his children well for the future. He had somehow reached Sasuke and it was one of the greatest accomplishments in his life. He was always so stubborn and so was Naruto but he held a warmth in him while Sasuke…well, he didn't complete the thought. Iruka waved goodbye to the two children he raised for ten years and let the tears flow down freely from his eyes, down his cheeks and spill onto the platform.

No one knew the surprises, happiness, sadness, and the torment that would await them in Konoha City…

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Itachi, stop pacing around so much." Hana ordered as she watched her boyfriend with telegram in hand, pacing and rubbing his face. "I mean, the worst that could've happened was that he said no."

"There is also the fact that his friend is also coming with him and moving in with us. I don't think there's enough space for him." He ran a hand through his greasy hair and curled his lips in disgust. '_I need to shower before they get here.'_ He wiped his hand on his pants and shut his eyes in deep concentration.

Hana strolled over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders and began to massage them. She felt the knots and massaged even harder to relieve them. "Here, since we don't have a car because we're flat out broke, we can ask my brother to pick Sasuke and Naruto up from the train station," she spoke softly into his ear. "I'll call him up right now and you," she paused to sniff him and waved her hands in front of her nose, "better shower because you smell like crap." She gave him a small peck on his cheek and patted his shoulders as she walked towards the kitchen. She bumped into a man with silver hair and a white mast that covered his mouth and nose (A/N you know those hospital masks? Well it's like that but instead of being round, they are square).

"Morning Kakashi." Hana half heartedly said as she walked past him.

His eyes curved upwards. "Good morning." He overheard their conversation and decided to bring it up. "Calling Kiba to pick up the country boys?"

Hana rolled her eyes. "They don't even know the city for your information."

"Maa…they should know." He checked his nails for dirt underneath them as he stated this with slight boredom.

"Enough. Kakashi, aren't you running late for your doctor's appointment?" Itachi asked with a towel in hand.

"Ah! Bye!" He grabbed his coat and before he dashed out the door he corrected, "It's not a doctor's appointment, per se…more like rescuing a damsel in distress." He slammed the door shut on his way out.

Hana dialed Kiba's number and explained everything when he picked up the phone. After a few moments she hung up. "He's going to leave for the station at 2 pm so you have nothing to worry about."

Itachi just shook his head and walked into the bathroom.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Kiba headed out of his small apartment and twirled his car keys around his finger. He adjusted his blazer and whistled until he reached his black 1950 Ford Sudan. He then made a face of utter horror when he saw It. "What the hell happened to my tires?" He yelled out as he knelt down to observe the damage. He let out a puff of air and muttered to himself, "How the hell am I supposed to pick up Sasuke and Naruto now?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"_Please gather all of your belongings and exit it out of the train safely. Thank you." _

It wasn't until seven hours later that the fourth stop was made. The train wheels squeaked and made grinding noises as it slowly came to a stop. Sasuke watched the scenery slow down and could see from the corner of his eyes, Naruto bouncing up and down in his seat.

"This is our stop. Let's go." Sasuke stood up and grabbed his luggage that lay at his feet and Naruto followed suit.

As they disembarked, Konoha City slowly unfolded before their eyes. Beyond the station, they saw towering mountains and many buildings. Naruto didn't hide his awe and nudged Sasuke as he pointed to all the buildings that would await them. Sasuke didn't show it in his face but he was also in awe, and a little intimidated. He shook his head. This wasn't the countryside where nature could strike down on those who foolishly wander out too far. No, this was a controlled city where you didn't walk for miles on to pick crops or to retrieve water from the only well. There were no wild animals and waterfalls. This city was…safe. Or so he thought.

Naruto marveled at the various mini shops within the station and he grabbed Sasuke's arm to drag him over to them. "Hey look! Look at all these knick knacks!" Naruto prodded the many items that were offered and then he began to rummage his pockets in search of his pouch.

Sasuke's hand shot out to stop him. "We just got here and you're going to waste it on useless crap?"

Naruto gave him a baffled look and then he placed his right hand over his chest in mock pain. "Wow Sasuke that actually hurt!" He made an overdramatic fainting motion as he placed his wrist on his forehead, buckling his knees. Sasuke gave him a look of warning and Naruto muttered complaints under his breath. "Fine then, I won't spend it."

Sasuke took out a crumpled piece of paper and read the address scribbled on it. "Dobe, instead of gaping like fish out of water, ask around for directions." He rewrote the address on a piece of paper he found on the ground and handed it to Naruto who went in search for help. This was all too frustrating for Sasuke and he rubbed the bridge of nose. '_I can't believe Itachi isn't picking us up.'_ He complained mentally as he approached a man reading the newspaper. "Hey where is this address located?" He pointed at the piece of paper in his hand.

The man peered over his paper and grunted. "That address is located in Leaf Central. You have to go the bus to get there. It should take about half an hour." He went back to reading his paper.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and walked away.

Naruto walked up to the man. "Thanks! Sorry about my friend. Hehe…" He rubbed the back of his head. The man only nodded.

Naruto grabbed the luggage and wobbled over to Sasuke. "Hey teme! You didn't say thank you!" Naruto yelled out as he began to jog to catch up to him. He panted when he stopped and dropped the luggage unceremoniously on the ground. He lifted his head and noticed that they were by a bus stop. He shook his head and sat down on one of the suitcases and watched Sasuke from the corner of his eyes.

It wasn't long before the bus arrived. Sasuke and Naruto boarded the bus with their own luggage in hand and set off.

VVVVVV

"_We will be stopping at Leaf Central in five minutes. Thank you for your patience." _The announcer exclaimed over the speakers.

"Ne Sasuke, how do you think Leaf Central will be like?" He nudged Sasuke and lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

Sasuke sighed and wiped the sweat that gathered on his forehead. "How the hell am I supposed to know? We'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Naruto groaned. "Ughh…we're going to be so lost. I can see it now; the two of us are going to sleep on the streets."

Before Sasuke retorted, the bus jerked to a stop and he almost slid off his seat. He shook Naruto and commanded, "Take our luggage while I take a look around." He stood up and hopped off the bus.

"Take our luggage." Naruto mimicked bitterly as he struggled.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Hinata held the vase in her arms and sighed. '_Well, Ino said she had a boquet of flowers for me from Kiba.'_ She heard the roar of an engine of a bus. She knew what that meant. She held her breath as the fumes hit her face at full force. '_Oh!'_ Her eyes watered and she began to cough. '_I can't see.'_

She didn't notice the body in front of her.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the smog that collected around the bus but it was futile. He waved his hand in front of his face to clear away the smog and walked a little further away from the bus. As he walked away from the bus, he collided with a small body.

He felt a whoosh of air in front of him and looked up to see what it was. He saw a vase being thrown up in the air and a wave of dizziness hit him. A vision began to form in his mind as he looked up.

(A/N: Okay type in "Close to you o profeta" and pick the second video on Youtube.)

_It began with the vision he had every night. He saw the same girl and his eyes widened. She was slowly turning her body around. Her face was covered by her hair that thrashed wildly in the wind. Her arm brushed her hair back and he saw the side of her cheek. She was looking down and then she slowly lifted her head up. He took a step forward…_

The vase was in between his face and the mystery person. It began to lower and lower until…

_**Their eyes connected.**_

_He can finally see her roster. Not a blemish tarnished her gentle face, only a subtle blush. It was rounded but not enough to be considered pudgy. Her lips were pink and small, very kissable and appeared very smooth. They were curved upwards and she began to walk towards him. Her dress swished in the wind and a strand lace from the back of her dress came undone and flew towards Sasuke. He caught it and brought it up to his face and he could smell her scent. She smelled like vanilla. She stopped about a foot away from him and placed her hands on his chest. He cupped her cheek and began to close the distance between them. Their lips just barely grazed each other's…_

The sound of glass shattering brought him out of his reverie. His gaze went downwards and then he snapped his head back up to face the owner.

It was Her…the girl from his visions.

"Ah! My vase!" Hinata exclaimed as she stared in horror. '_And that was the vase Kiba made for me too…'_ She thought mournfully. She began to kneel down but she felt a firm grip on her arm. She looked up to see a pair of onyx eyes staring at her with awe and such intensity, that she shivered. "W-Why are you l-looking at me like that?"

"You..." He started. Sasuke couldn't contain the surprise that shown on his face. It was all too surreal and too much of a coincidence. Then again, his visions never failed him. Why would this encounter BE a coincidence then? No, it was foretold. The next words that spilled out of his mouth mortified him but he couldn't stop it. "You are the woman of my dreams."

Hinata was taken aback by his words, though she was not amused. In fact, she seemed quite offended. "I-Is this some kind of j-joke?" She asked as she looked at him in disappointment.

Sasuke mentally cursed himself for the slip up. "No. That's not what I meant." He only saw Hinata stare with disdain and then he noticed the broken vase. A light bulb figuratively lit up in mind and the wheels began to turn. "What's your name?" He asked desperately. He couldn't lose sight of her. Not now.

Hinata noticed the desperation in his voice and it frightened her. "I-I don't even know you!" She pointed at her vase. "A-And you broke my vase!" _'The nerve!' _She thought angrily. She patted her crumpled dress as she tried to calm herself down.

In all honesty, Sasuke could care less about the vase. He couldn't take his eyes off her. One word ran through his mind: Gorgeous. Even with her face contorted in attempted fury, she looked radiant. He knew he was out of character but she was in front of him in the flesh. He saw her look of wariness and he decided to make amends. "Here, let me pay you back for the vase. Just give me your address and I'll bring you a new one." He stated calmly.

'_It can't be replaced anyway.' _She thought. "We just m-met and how can I trust a s-stranger with my address? I-I'm sorry but I must b-be going." Hinata looked away from and turned around to walk off but that same firm grip stopped her.

"Who are you? Tell me." He asked.

Hinata only eyed him in fear and she jerked her arm away but he held on fast. Hinata finally looked straight at him and her mouth was slightly agape. She didn't notice how attractive he was or how beautiful his dark eyes are. His bangs framed his sculpted face perfectly and had a sort of wild look that added to his dark appearance. He was very pale but not near enough to be considered sickly. Hinata shook her head and looked around her surroundings frantically. She opened her mouth to scream but a whistle sounded before a sound came out.

"Is something wrong?" A male police officer asked as he stepped in between the two. He looked at Sasuke and his tattered clothes.

"Teme!"

Hinata turned around to see a blonde man making his way with an armful of suitcases. He struggled and kept dropping one with each step he took. Hinata couldn't help but also admire his handsomeness.

"Teme! Get over here and help me!"

Sasuke ignored him and tried to reach out for Hinata but the officer grabbed him from behind. "Hey! Don't you know it's wrong to inappropriately touch a young lady? Oh the youth these days."

"Gai it's all right. I'll be going now." Hinata gave one last at Sasuke before walking away from the scene.

Sasuke lunged after her but Gai stopped him. "My youthful man, stop or else I will be forced to detain you!" Sasuke didn't listen and tried to shove the green clad man away from his path but his arm barred the way.

Sasuke called out to Hinata. "What's your name?"

Hinata gave him a quick flustered look before facing walking faster and staring at the ground.

Xxxxxxxx

"Hey Sasuke, hey!" Naruto dropped everything in front of Sasuke and nudged him. "What the hell?" He was surprised to see Sasuke staring blankly ahead where the young woman stood moments before leaving the scene. He was so entranced that drool began to drip from his chin.

"It was her." He muttered.

"Eh?" Naruto asked confused all of a sudden.

Sasuke looked annoyed but whispered, "The woman from my visions, my dreams."

"Really romantic Sasuke but I want to sleep in a room tonight." Naruto commented bluntly as he tried to snap Sasuke out of his daze.

Sasuke turned to glare at him and then he beckoned him forward. "Let's go."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

(A/N: Okay type in "I need you o profeta" and click on the first video on Youtube.)

A woman in her late twenties sat behind a desk and rummaged through her stack of papers to find a patient's medical information. '_Tsunade-sama…why must you be so disorganized?'_ She complained as she rubbed her fist against her forehead. She brushed her cropped hair out of her face and patted her brunette hair. She stood up and walked up to a bookshelf which contained a myriad of files from numerous patients. She let out a sigh and began to search. She let out a squeal of euphoria as she found the file she was looking for. She stepped down from the ladder that she used to find the patient's file and walked back to her desk. As her back was faced to entrance door, she didn't notice or hear a man walk in.

The man wrapped his arms around the woman's thin waist and nuzzled his clothed face against the crook of her neck. "Shizune." He whispered throatily and teasingly into her ear.

"K-Kakashi!" She gasped out as she tried to break out of his grasp.

He turned her around and pulled down his mask to kiss her. Even though she has seen his face plenty of times, she can't get over his attractiveness. She wrapped her arms around his neck and feverishly kissed him back. Her eyes widened when his hand traveled underneath her skirt and higher up her thigh. She then realized where they were and broke the kiss. "No! Tsunade-sama will," She was cut off as his lips descended upon hers again, "will catch us!"

"Let her." He brought her close to him but Shizune jumped as the door to Tsunade's office burst open.

A blonde woman stood upright menacingly and glared at the two figures before her. Her two thin pigtails swished behind her back and her arms were clenched in fury. Although shorter than the man, she looked intimidating and downright frightening. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune bowed and continued with confidence, "I am twenty-eight years old! I believe I am old enough to see anyone I want."

Tsunade narrowed her honey suckled eyes. "Anyone but him."

"Maa…what's wrong with me?"

"Well I can name of various reasons why you are unsuitable for her. One, you are lazy. Second, you are perverted. Third-"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune interrupted.

"Don't butt in!" She faced Kakashi. "Get out of my office or I'll call security and file a restraining order against you and visiting this building and Shizune."

"You can't!" Shizune argued back.

"Shizune, stop it at once!"

Tsunade separated the two and threw Kakashi out. "Heh…that'll teach him."

Shizune twitched and went back to her desk, infuriated.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Karin, you can't! You don't have the right to!" A pink haired woman yelled as she tried to stop the other woman's arms from locking the cabinet. She fumbled around but she was kicked in the shin and she momentarily let go of Karin and hissed in pain.

"You keep eating all the cookies Sakura!" The red head complained as she raised the dangling keys above her head. "Besides, if you keep eating like that, you'll be a fatass. Look, your forehead's getting bigger every day. Keep it up and you'll never get a boyfriend." She then brought her arms down and traced the curves of her body. "See this? My body is fit because I don't stay up in my room studying all the time. I actually try to look pretty and that's why I have a line of guys waiting for me everywhere I go."

Sakura faced the floor in shame and embarrassment. In all honesty, she was not fat, she was quite thin but she threw on a pair of pants and a long, wide, white blouse that made her body seem almost shapeless. Her hair was also quite short instead of long as most of the women in Konoha. "At least I want to do something with my life Karin. I'm not jobless like you and I go to med school. Who says I want a boyfriend anyway?" She huffed and crossed her arms. "You always talk about boyfriends and you don't even have one." She let out a smirk of triumph.

Karin let out a bark of laughter. "You'll be surprised."

Sakura's look of triumph dissipated immediately and she back away from Karin slowly. "You have a boyfriend? Who is it?"

"You'll know soon enough but know this: I am going to be rich."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Aaahh...you want to strike a low blow is that it? Now you want me to become rich so I can land a low blow too? Frankly Karin, I could care less. Now give me the keys! I have to tutor a class of children soon!" She went after Karin.

As she moved to grab Karin's arm, a muscular arm blocked her. "Sakura stop it." A man commanded as he gently pushed her out of his and Karin's way.

"Juugo." Sakura muttered.

"Leave Karin alone and remember, you are just renting a room in my apartment." He stated calmly but with enough intensity to let Sakura know who she was dealing with.

Sakura could only look on with a look of utter shock. A vein in her forehead began to throb and she finally blurted out a question she always wanted to ask. "Why are both of you so mean to me? Why?" When the two refused to respond, hers eyes began to sting and she tried to hide her watering eyes. "You guys always make fun of my forehead and my looks and I don't even complain about it! You know what? I'm tired of you guys. It's hard living in a small apartment complex with two enemies in the bedroom right next to you."

She grabbed her book bag and stormed out of the apartment complex, rubbing her eyes furiously.

Karin scoffed, "What's her problem?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sasuke and Naruto stumbled into a marketplace crowded with people and tents selling food for low prices Sasuke kept bumping into a myriad of people and his luggage kept slipping from his grasp. He asked shop owners where his brother's address was but he received a multitude of answers that only left him more lost than ever before.

Finally, Naruto had had enough. "Can we stop for a bit? I'm hungry." He dropped his suitcase and rubbed his stomach.

Sasuke didn't want to stop. He was tired and hungry of course but they were close to Itachi's place. He opened his mouth to respond but he felt his throat become dry. He was parched and need water. He complied. "All right."

Naruto looked everywhere until he saw a lazy looking man around his who chewed on a toothpick. He saw a sign that read, "DUMPLINGS AT LOW PRICES. SPECIAL OFFER TODAY." Naruto grinned. "Hey! Let's go over there!" While the two made their way over the stand, a man bumped into them and excused himself hurridly. Sasuke just grunted in response and Naruto shrugged.

The lazy looking man wore a tag that read, "Shikamaru," and an apron. He had a spiked ponytail which Naruto found to be odd but shook his head. Shikamaru frowned. "Troublesome. Another one," he muttered under his breath. "What would you like?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Sasuke what do you want?"

"I don't care. You order something for the both of us and get me a cup of water." He stared at his brother's address.

"Okay." Naruto tapped his chin looked at the various foods he had to offer. "Four dumplings and two cups of water please."

Shikamaru spoke to a woman who bickered at him and then he came back. "On its way. Anything else?"

"Nah. How much is it going to be?"

"200 yen (2 dollars)."

Naruto rummaged through his pockets and he couldn't find his wallet. "No way! This can't be happening…" He moaned and thumped his forehead. "Hey Sasuke, do you have your wallet?"

Sasuke scowled. "You already lost your wallet?" He roamed around in search of his wallet. He couldn't find it. "What the-?" He stopped mid sentence as a drop in his gut settled in. That man who bumped into him…he looked suspicious and even wanted to get away from him and Naruto. He was the pick pocket. "Dobe, we've been robbed."

"What?"

Shikamaru came back with the dumplings and cups of water. "The money please?" He held out his hand expectingly.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other at a loss of words.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sakura had her eyes closed and didn't bother to look at the two men beside her. She ordered her dumplings from Shikamaru's mother and rubbed her temples, reviewing medical terms in her head and concepts she learned. She tried to concentrate but she kept overhearing the conversation between the two men and Shikamaru. She sighed and thought, '_Another unfortunate soul who was robbed.'_

She heard a loud one trying to reason with Shikamaru and she took her dumplings and paid Shikamaru's mother. She maneuvered in between the two men and paid for their dumplings. "Here, I'll pay for them."

She finally turned to face them and her eyes widened as she stared into Sasuke's face. He was handsome. Too handsome. She blushed and took notice of the blonde person next to him. Her eyes glowed and she backed away from him.

"Thank you so much…umm…" Naruto scratched his head.

"Sakura." She told him.

"Sakura…" Naruto repeated slowly and dreamily.

"We'll pay you back." Sasuke faced her as he gave her a stoic look.

'_His voice is so suave,'_ Sakura thought. She blushed even harder and shook her head. "No it's fine really. I'm not going to cry over four dumplings or anything." She gave Sasuke a smile but he ignored her and kept glancing back at the address in his hand. Finding it a bit awkward, she checked her watch and gasped. "I got to go. I'm running a bit late." She was about to turn around but faced Sasuke once more. "What's your name?"

"Sasuke."

Naruto stepped in front of him and gave her a wide grin. "I'm Naruto." He tried to grab her hand but Sakura side stepped him and focused her attention back at Sasuke. Naruto slouched at this.

"Well, I hope to you see you soon Sasuke and…" She faced Naruto and she tried to recall his name. "Naruto."

With that, she left.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke…" Naruto started dreamily. His eyes sparkled with new admiration and he kept staring at the spot where she stood. "She was so pretty."

"Dobe…I don't care. It took me awhile but I located where Itachi lives. He's in that apartment complex." He pointed to a yellow colored building in front of the marketplace. Realizing that he was being ignored, he whacked Naruto upside the head and dragged him to the apartment complex.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_Ding dong_

Itachi's ear twitched and he stood up from his sitting position on the couch. Hana reappeared from their bedroom wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It's probably your brother." She whispered into his ear. "Go on. Open it."

Although Itachi's face was impassive, he was a nervous wreck internally. He was starting to have a mental breakdown and slightly trembling. Trembling with fear and relief that his brother was here in Konoha. It had been so long and he just wanted to have the comforting feeling of embracing his brother once more.

He walked up to the door and shut his momentarily before he grasped the door knob and twisted it open. There on his door mat, was Sasuke and his blonde friend. His only focus was on his little brother who isn't so little anymore. He observed his face and all of his baby fat had gone away, replaced with a thin face that was slightly chiseled and smooth. He sure had become a young, handsome man. Itachi looked at his expression which was stoic and his eyes guarded but his eyebrow twitched and his arm muscles contracted by the weight of his luggage.

"Sasuke." It was very un-Itachi-like to walk to his otouto and embrace him but he could care less. He pulled back and poked his forehead like he did all those years ago.

Sasuke coughed awkwardly and stepped aside. "This is Naruto, my…friend."

Naruto grinned and waved. "Pleasure to meet you."

Itachi nodded and focused his attention back to his to his brother. Sasuke interrupted him when he opened his mouth to say something. "You owe me an explanation."

Itachi sighed and saw all the emotions that flitted across Sasuke's eyes and the most prominent one was the one of absolute hurt.

"I know Sasuke, I know."

VVVVVVVVVV

Hey guys! Okay so I'm freakishly tired but I just had to get this done or else I would have given up so sorry for my errors but I am too damn tired to fix any of it. Please leave a review because this is the longest chapter I have ever written so I worked hard on it y'know? Thank you guys and sorry for the lengthy-ness. MUCH LOVE TO THE PEOPLE!


End file.
